


Ninjas... They're Real? Apparently.

by InTheMix



Category: Bones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cultural Differences, Death, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ramen, Romance, Time Difference, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being frozen for four thousand years the remains of the final battle are uncovered and taken to the Jeffersonian. What happens when what was thought to be a corpse is still alive and kicking. Literally. Lance/Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm transferring this story from my account of the same name on fanfiction.net to here so please don't say I stole it from there if you've read it before! I give my self full permission to do so so no problems there! Also if the format or wording of the author's note or something seems off that's because I am transferring here from ff.net and have not yet picked up the way things are done yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bones or any copyrighted references or allusions that may be made in this story.
> 
> Warnings: I will be pairing Naruto with Lance Sweets so there will be one maleXmale relationship. However canon pairings such as Hodgins/Angela, possible Booth/Brennan and past Lance/Daisy do exist. If this makes you uncomfortable but you decide to read anyways please do not complain about it. There is a possibility of slash but you will be forewarned and most likely not going to happen.

Prolouge

Three years had passed since the final battle, the end of life as Naruto knew it, for the final battle ended in both victory and loss. Have no doubt Madara was eventually defeated. However, the consequences of that victory? Of taking down the controlling force of seven bijuu while the hachibi was set free in the process? Astronomical.

Upon the death of Madara the humanoid statue shattered into a million pieces sending out a wave of chakra through out the whole continent that was poisonous to everyone not assimilated to such potent demonic chakra. The only people in history with any iota of resistance to demonic chakra are the jinchurikki who house such dangerous beasts and only one person was left that fit that description, the vessel of the kyuubi no yoko, Naruto Uzumaki and even he was not fully immune.

At the epicenter of the explosion, in order to survive, Naruto had to give up his humanity and merge with the Kyuubi. Now don't get Naruto wrong, it wasn't his choice alone you see, the Kyuubi didn't want to die either or merge back into nature to reinforce the natural genjutsu that hid the continent like the other bijuu that were released. He wanted to mantain his individuality, his unique mojo, his ass kicking awesomeness! He was a little conceited so he did the only thing he could think of, offer (or force really) Naruto to merge with him right then and there, combining their chakra and survive the whole ordeal. Naruto didn't think of the consequences in that split second, he was running on instinct and those were to survive, to win. The pain was intense as felt his body changing, blond fox ears and tail grew as his canines and nails elongated and sharpened, his senses became farther reaching and power radiated from within. It was to much to handle for a worn torn body and he passed out.

Upon waking on the floating island where the final had migrated and climaxed to, all Naruto could see was death. Scorched bodies of comrade and enemy alike were everywhere. He recognized all the Konoha eleven, their senseis, some of the zombies, Madara and finally Sasuke. So struck with grief he ran from there to find another living being, any living being.

He searched for three years and found nothing. The only solace he received was the new plant life growing and his summonings still working as the toads were from a different demension. He learned plenty though. Through each town he passed he picked up a few scrolls and dedicated to learn them in honor of the people lost, so that wouldn't be forgotten and their techniques lived on somehow in some way even though the people could not.

After his three year search had ended he decided to return to the scene of the final battle to finally pay his respects to the fallen in person rather than through just his mental torments and nightmares that plagued him nightly.

It took a month to find the floating island despite his tracking skills but when he did find it, well let's just say life likes to bitch slap Naruto shall we?

When Naruto got to the island he stopped to look at each bleached skeleton, trying to guess who was who based on their tattered clothes and skeletal grins. When he finally reached the center for the island he decided it was time to communicate with the Kyuubi or really at this point the other part of himself.

Naruto sat in a meditative pose, calling upon the Nature chakra surrounding him for comfort and support as he felt the entirety of the island, each little detail left and memorized each one to know that this was where it ended and this is where it started and this is where he would learn his answers from. With that last thought he drew his senses inward to speak with the other part of himself completely cutting his senses to his surrounding environment, he never notice the clouds gathering.

Naruto looked around expecting to see a sewer but instead found a dead forest. He could tell that there would be saplings at some point but right now all he saw was decomposing logs and a red fox with nine tails laying on carpet of moss. Naruto looked around, he wasn't really surprised, he figured he had changed and this reflected that.

"It's about time you came to me Kit," Kyuubi said in a bored tone before continuing, "I guess you felt compelled though."

"What do you mean I felt compelled to you stupid fox? I just finished my travels and supposed now it was time to learn some answers," Naruto practically growled as he tried to keep his composure.

"Well the bond is almost settled. While it was true we were fully merged it didn't mean our merger was stable yet. Think of it like starting a friendship with a one time enemy and one small misstep before complete trust ruins everything! All that hard work gone because of one miscommunication or mistake! Just poof! If something were to try and separate us in the last three years our merging simply wouldn't have been strong enough to last! Lucky us you killed the only one who would try to do that." Kyuubi grinned, hoping his mocking would rattle Naruto, to wake him up somewhat from the depression he went through for the last three years. He really didn't want to spend eternity with someone like that. Do you know how depressing it would be for your only source of entertainment to be depressed? Very.

"Shut up Kyuubi! You have no right to speak of that! If you've forgotten it was killing that man that got us into this mess! Or did you forget that?" Naruto yelled, his anger was enticing to the demon.

"Yes but I do love getting a rise from you." Kyuubi took in a deep breathe as if he were smelling the air around Naruto, smelling the anger in those heated woeds. "It's just so tantalizing to me, causing those types of reactions. Making you mad or annoyed just raises my natural foxy trickster self... and sadist but you know tick for tack."

Naruto knowing all to well of these games decided to deny Kyuubi the satisfaction and went back to questioning him, "So what does the stabilization of the bond mean to us?"

Kyuubi decide to roll on his back boredly and play with one of his tails as one might clean their finger nails and replied, "Nothing much... well aside from stop aging thing until we want to die but that's really not big deal in the long run."

"So I'm really stuck with you until you want to die?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"And you have no plans to do that what so ever."

"Got it in one."

"And you'll never change your mind not even if it's what I really want?"

"Pretty much the head on the nail. When did you get so smart Kit? You're on a roll!" Kyuubi started to laugh while Naruto looked on with tears in his eyes. He realized he would never be able to join his loved ones in te after life. He started to sob, releasing te pent up emotions, unknowingly watering the ground upon which he stood. It was the first step to unknowing recovery.

When they both settled down Naruto decided to leave, he couldn't be in the fox's precense right now but when he tried to wake he couldn't move a muscle and came back to the forest.

"I'm stuck." Naruto said indignantly.

"You don't say?" Kyuubi mocked. It was obvious from his tone he knew why.

"Well?" Naruto asked expectantly. He could tell Kyuubi wanted to tell him what happened badly...

"Well what?" Although he wasn't above being annoying first.

"Why can't I wake up?" Naruto yelled at fox who was looking at him with a grin on his face and his nine red tails waging slightly behind him.

"Who knows but my best guess is that you got frozen by that freak storm you ignored while talking."

That got the reaction Kyuubi wanted as Naruto's eyes bugged out as he shouted in a panic, "When can I wake up?"

"When you're completely unfrozen and judging by the amount of nature chakra you had gathered around you when you were frozen I would say maybe five thousand years give or take a few millenium if you go unaided."

"Great. So I'm stuck with you for that whole time."

"Yeah, pretty much. Consider it a bonding experience with your eternal room mate!" A brief flash of Gai crossed Naruto's mind.

"So what should we do?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead..." Kyuubi said as shepishly as he could, although being a fox it wasn't much.

"Contemplate our place in the universe?" Naruto offered.

"Yeah that could work... I also have cards though..." Kyuubi summoned a pack of cards from thin air.

"That could work."

~Timeskip~

For the next four thousand years Naruto and Kyuubi kept each other company while the mental forest they lived in grew as they healed.

However, externally, the island slowly drifted away from the genjutsu that hid the elemental continent and floated into US naval territory. Not long after entering the territory the navy found of its existence and the remains were sent to the top forensic anthropology laboratory in the country, the Jeffersonian to be examined by their top scientists, the Squints.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.... I hope you like it.
> 
> Also apparently my underlines and bolded texts didn't transfer over... Sorry if it confuses you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bones or any copyrighted references or allusions that may be made in this story.

Chapter One

"'Undiscovered Civilization Now Found! Possible Atlantis?'

Yesterday the US Marines found a floating island with the ruins of an undiscovered civilization. When doing routine rounds in the Pacific Ocean a standard ship nearly crashed upon this land mass that had not been there the previous round just two weeks previously.

Upon further investigation upon the island it seems most of it was frozen to the point that remains of what appeared to be a civilization never seen before completely preserved. The head investigator, General Mark Denwall, had this to say, "It seems that it (the island) had seen some sort of battle scene a little while before being frozen. All we can see as far as human remains are there are several skeletons scattered everywhere with what appear to be fairly advance metal smithed weapons."

Some scientists may speculate that this could be a part of a missing civilization known as Atlantis. These speculations are due to a rare phenomenon known as 'Drifting Rock Sensation*.' Drifting Rock Sensation or DRS is when a random mass of rock drifts above the oceans surface. If this is to be true this island so far labeled 'Island X' will be the largest recorded in known history. This would explain the vast variety of cultures found on the island.

"There seems to be a bit of all ancient civilizations on this island. From weapons that appear Asian to common clothing material and styles found more in ancient western civilizations." According to highly acclaimed archaeologist Daniel Goodman. "These remains appear to have influences from all over the world and fairly advanced from the time period this is thought to be from. I can't wait to find out what my former colleagues at the Jeffersonian Institute discover."

Indeed the remains are being brought to the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. for further examination. To read further details please turn to page 8."

Jeffersonian Institute- Forensic Anthropology

The air in the lab was filled with palpable excitement for today was the day a piece of history would be uncovered.

Crates upon crates of skeletal pieces were being brought in and finally when the last of them were brought in five men in black suits walked in carrying what appeared to be a giant black metal box. This caught the eye of one Jack Hodgins, the resident self proclaimed 'Bug and Slime Guy', 'King of the Lab' and not self proclaimed but widely accepted 'Paranoid Conspiracy Nut.'

Hodgins being the, lets say curious, fellow that he is decided to 'watch' or really follow the suspicious looking men. He followed closely behind them as they made their way to Doctor Cam Saroyan's office, head of the department.

Cam looked up from her desk in surprise when she heard the clearing of one of the men's throats. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Dr. Saroyan, the information we are about to release you is top secret. Should this leak not only you will be held responsible but you could consider your career but those of your colleagues over. Do you understand?"

Cam looked on in shock before nodding her understanding. "On the island there was something else found as well." He paused while unlocking the top of the metal box. "Inside this box contains what we believe is to be frozen remains of an actual corpse."

"I don't see why this needs to be kept secret," Cam said in a confused but serious voice.

"Because these remains are letting of strange readings. The only way to get any information from it is to unfreeze it completely and do an autopsy. This is where you come in. Your findings about what the source of these anomalies are could lead to this being transferred to a different area all together." Hodgins, who had hid with variance of success, was trying to hold back his excited remarks. His light blue eyes sparkling and light brown curls shaking like a five year old on a sugar rush trying to hold still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A government conspiracy with proof right here in the Jeffersonian! He couldn't wait for the autopsy! Cam just had to let him help!

"Okay, when do we get started?"

"Now."

TBC..


	3. Chapter Two

"You will get to work immediately. We want results and we want them quickly. Due to time restraints we will give you and your team full discretion on how to handle the remains. This could be potentially be a matter of national security. Do you understand?" Cam nodded. "Good we will be back within a fortnight." With that the five men left.

Cam was left there staring at the black metal box, lost in thought. ON the one hand this was major burden for if something were to happen it could cost not only her but her team their jobs but on the hand she had full control of the situation. She and her team could be the ones to discover something major, something that could affect not only her future but everyone's future. It was exciting.

While lost in thought Hodgins walked up behind her and shouted excitedly, "Let's get started! I can't wait, come on lets open up that bad boy!"

Cam looked up sharply. She hated to be interrupted mid-thought. "Doctor Hodgins I must ask that you remain professional and not shout in the lab. Especially about the box and what it contains."

"I apologize Dr. Saroyan but you can't tell me that this isn't exciting! I mean five men in black suits from the government come in and give you some top secret mission that you have full reign over. I wonder what it is. Don't tell me you're not curious."

"That's beside the point. Go get Dr. Brennan so we can get started."

Hodgins bounced away cheerfully to go get Brennan while Cam started to roll the box to a secluded lab no one but her and her team used so she could have room to work while keeping out curious people. No one paid her any mind as they were all busy with the crates and doing their own work.

When she finally reached the lab she only had to wait a minute or two for Brennan and Hodgins to arrive.

"Dr. Saroyan, why have sent Hodgins for me?"

"I need you help with an autopsy."

"Autopsy? I don't work with flesh."

As Brennan turned to leave Cam said quickly and carefully, "Please, I could use your help. This is a matter of the highest importance or else I wouldn't have asked you. Think of it as a favor."

Brennan eyed her for a bit. She saw Cam's eyes practically pleading and even she knew that she had to do this as a friend if nothing else. "Why did you ask for me?"

"Because you know how to keep quiet and you're professional. All I ask is you help me unfreeze the ice and if it turns out to just be a skeleton it's all yours and if not then you can go."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Finally! Let's get started!" Hodgins practically shouted.

"Did I say you could help?" Cam asked. Hodgins froze while he realized she had not asked for his help. In an instant Hodgins was practically on his knees begging to help.

"Please Dr. Saroyan. I will do anything. I could be of real help please!"

"Stop your blathering, I was just teasing." Hodgins visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, thank you."

"I agree with Hodgins, let's get started. I want to get back to the bones brought in so the faster we get this out of the way the faster I can go back."

"Of course."

With that they started to open the box to see what was actually inside. When the top came off mist came out of the top as the dry ice was exposed the warm air. Everyone put on heavy duty gloves to protect their hands and all three together started to lift the large chunk of ice. After much heaving the finally got it on the autopsy table and took a good look at it.

It didn't have any real particular shape, somewhat oval-ish but it was jagged and was somewhat small as it was only four feet by four feet. However, it was clouded so they couldn't see the body that was supposedly within but they could see why this was to be kept top secret. The whole chunk of ice was glowing a light blue with very light green swirl covering its entirety. Hodgins on the sly took pictures with his camera phone.

After a brief conversation as to how to get to what was supposed to be inside they decided to set up heat lamps around it while they used a hair blow dryer. They figured that this would be the fastest without compromising the body as opposed to using ice picks.

After an hour they didn't get to the body but they were able to see a sort of a shadowy out line in some spots. From what they could tell it was indeed a corpse rather than a skeleton and it was sitting in a meditative position which explained the small size of the ice.

As the ice melted Hodgins got more and more excited even though not much happened.

After the second hour mark a breakthrough was made by Cam who was working near the head region. "I have made it through to the actual body. Our person is a very bright blonde."

Hodgins and Brennan looked up from their own sections of ice to see the discovery Cam made.

"That can't be natural," Hodgins said.

"I concur; especially since this was found on an island, however, many cultures including our own dye their hair for various reasons."

"While that's interesting I suggest we get back to work," Cam interjected. It wasn't for another half an hour the second and more startling discovery was made. "Oh my."

Hodgins looked up sharply and with hawk eyes while Brennan asked, "What is it Dr. Saroyan."

"Could you please look at this and tell me what you see?" Her voice as a little bit hoarse from disbelief.

"Oh. My. God. They're fox ears. This is big! Do you know what this means?" Hodgins said in a tone that better fit a child in wonderment. Hodgins eyes had gone wide with a grin on his face while he jumped a little in place.

Cam and Brennan gave him a look. You know the look that people give you when you're acting childishly in serious moment but it's easy to ignore to excitement. It was that look.

"At least I'm not seeing things but that doesn't explain anything especially as to why it's big. They're probably a fake used as a warrior's costume."

"I agree with Cam on this one. Ancient civilizations have been known to add animal qualities to their battle gear to scare their opponents and this was found on a battlefield."

"If I'm right however this is huge!" Hodgins had little stars in his eyes as he was lost in the implications of the ears being there.

"And why is that?"

"Because this is exactly like the demi-gods described thousands of years ago! In civilizations all over the world beings with animal attributes such cat whiskers or animal ears and tails or were able to turn in to animals would occasionally show up out of nowhere. In each case they all could perform some kind of magic that could control the elements or make illusions come to life and so on. They were worshiped but always they were eventually turned on and the civilization would be brought to its knees by the giant spirit animals that the supposed demi-gods represented. It is said they would waste those who would turn them away and go back from where they came. It's not just one or two civilizations in the same area; it's all over the globe! Then about four thousand years ago the stories stopped and it is said the last of the demi-gods perished." Hodgins looked at the ear contemplatively. "There are some secret societies who pray for their return because as well as calamities the supposed demi-gods could bring great peace. I never really put stock in any of it but now? They said the battle scene is around four thousand years old and this? I'm starting to believe."

"That's preposterous. We'll run tests to confirm but I have serious doubts," Brennan said in a serious voice. She couldn't believe Hodgins would put stock into something like this, he was a scientist first... then again it is Hodgins...

"Oh they are."

"You can't possibly know that. Even if the tests come back positive it could be a prosthetic made from his hair and somehow implanted."

While Hodgins and Brennan were arguing Cam was looking at the base of the ear and couldn't find any scarring. They looked to be genuinely growing from this person's head. "As much as I hate to say it I think Hodgins may be right." She held up her hand so she could continue. "Not about the demi-gods part but about this being natural. I can't find any indication that this is using some sort of adhesive to stay on or any scar tissue that would be there if this was an implant. They look to genuinely be growing out of his head. I wonder if the body has another set of ears where they're supposed to be. Hodgins I want you to stop unfreezing this and go run DNA tests on the hair and what appears to be fur."

Dr. Brennan huffed slightly and went back to her section of ice while Hodgins went to get a sample and bounded off happily. Just as he was about to leave he said happily he said, "I knew this day would come."

"What day Dr. Hodgins?"

"The day that I get hard undeniable scientific evidence to back one of my theories." With that he left with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. The other two went back to their work of unfreezing the body.

It was many hours later that Hodgins returned with a large grin on his face. The results were in and he truly couldn't be happier. He walked into Dr. Brennan and Saroyan laying the surprisingly limp corpse that was no longer frozen. Hodgins took note to the dark whisker like marks and blonde tail on the body. He still couldn't tell what gender it was due to the bag clothes, short stature and somewhat feminine facial structure but he was fairly certain he was looking a male. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You're back! The results?" Cam asked as Hodgins walked toward the body to get a closer look.

Hodgins handed her a paper with the results. "I was right! Both the hair and the fur tested as the same person but not only that but the results at first said he was human but at the same time I ran them again and they said he was a fox! I kept getting the same thing!"

Brennan looked gob couldn't believe what she was hearing. It just wasn't possible but he results were right there. There was a long silence.

"Does something seem off about the body to you?" Hodgins asked suddenly asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention so far but now that you mention it his skin isn't the right color to someone being frozen," Cam said, her brow was ferruled slightly. She hadn't noticed it earlier because she was too focused on unfreezing him and the results but not that it was mentioned it did seem odd.

Everyone studied the body for a few minutes when suddenly the chest started to rise ever so slightly and go back down. The breathes steadily got larger until they were noticeable. They thought nothing of it and set it to be gas escaping but then suddenly the body bolted up right and opened his two large blue sapphire eyes and looked at them.

"Nani?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Everyone studied the body for a few minutes when suddenly the chest started to rise ever so slightly and go back down. The breathes steadily got larger until they were noticeable. They thought nothing of it and set it to be gas escaping but then suddenly the body bolted up right and opened his two large blue sapphire eyes and looked at them.

"Nani?"

Everyone froze, not quite comprehending what they were seeing. The newly animated body started to fidget when no answer was forth coming. Finally after about thirty seconds the world seemed to explode to Hodgins, Cam and Brennan. They finally realized that not only did something come back from the dead but it was talking. Talking!

Hodgins gave a whoop of joy, a large grin on his face while Cam and Brennan braced themselves against the autopsy table to steady themselves. Really? Who would have thought that this was possible?

"Can you believe this? A real live demi-god type human! I was right!" Hodgins went on like this for a bit while the others were still getting their barring and he would have continued if the person didn't interrupt.

"Hey, what the hell are you saying? What's going on? Where am I?" He said this very rapidly and apparently angrily as his fox ears went back in agitation.

"D-does anybody have any idea what he's saying?" Cam said, unsteady at first but as she continued she caught herself. She tried not to think of the implications this meant so she would be able to function.

Brennan quickly said, "I think he's speaking Japanese. I'm not sure what he's saying, I can pick up some similar words as Japanese has its roots in Chinese but I can't really have an actual conversation with him." She had surprisingly accepted the situation rather quickly, while she didn't believe in the demi-god things Hodgins was spouting she was sure there was a perfectly logical and scientific explanation and by science she was going to find out what it was!

"I know Angela speaks Japanese. She's been trying to teach me a bit but I'm not fluent," Hodgins bit his lip. "Hello. Wait one minute please. Me not speak Japanese good. Wife speaks." The man nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you. I'll go get Ange." With that Hodgins rushed out of the room.

A minute went by and the man began to fidget once more under the stares of Cam and Brennan. "Stop it." Naruto snapped, while they didn't understand the meaning was clear and Cam blushed and looked away while Bones raised an eyebrow. Naruto just sighed.

Another minute passed and finally Hodgins came rushing in with a beautiful part Asian looking woman. Her face was scrunched as Hodgins was nearly dragging her in excitedly without explaining. Her confusion didn't lessen when she saw a short unknown man with what she assumed to be fake fox ears and tail. Brennan was looking hard at the man and Cam kept shooting him guilty but curious glances.

She became a little worried when her best friend and boss didn't react to her entrance. Usually they were very aware and would greet someone when they entered. "Bren, Cam are you guys okay? Who is this guy?"

Before the others could respond the new man answered guessing that this was the translator, "Don't bother, they've been like that since I've woken up."

Angela blinked; at least she knew why she was being brought in here. "What do you mean hun?"

"They just keep staring, except for that one man who was acting like a squirrel on crack."

Angela chuckled and that finally got Brennan and Cam's attention. "So what do you guys want me to ask as I'm obviously the translator." Hodgins was about to pounce and flood her with questions when she added, "I'm going to let them ask the questions first so you can zip it." Jack looked down in disappointment.

"Let's start with his name and work from there," Cam said as she gave a pointed look to both Hodgins and Brennan.

Angela turned back to the blonde man and asked, "Okay hun, I have to ask you a few questions. What's your name?"

The man put a slight smirk on his face and felt like being nostalgic as he replied, "I may not know where I am but where I come from it's rude to ask for a name without giving one beforehand."

Angela snickered and upon seeing her colleagues confused faces she said, "He's being a smart ass." Turning back to the man she said with a smile, "Alright, my name is Montenegro Angela and the cracked one is my husband Hodgins Jack, the woman with brown hair is my friend Brennan Temperance and that's our boss Saroyan Camille. So what's your name?"

The man smiled at final getting some information. Angela and the others thought the smile suited his face, it was so open and the elongated canines gave him more of a fox appearance. With a puffed up chest and with a "ninja" pose he said proudly beginning his jig, "I am the Great fox and toad sage, master of jutsus far and wide! Women would swoon at my name and men would respect me! With my mighty power I protect innocents and slay the villains! I am the amazing Uzumaki Naruto!" Angela started laughing at his antics and Naruto soon joined in. He now knew why Jiraiya did that every time he did an introduction, it was so damn fun to see their confused faces of awe. Kyuubi was laughing his tails of in the back of his mind.

"Okay what are we missing because all we saw was him do some spaztastic dance with some long winded speech when you only asked for a name," Hodgins said with Cam agreeing.

"I bet it was just a cultural expression of greeting one another," Brennan said in explanation.

"No sweetie, it was just him being eccentric." Angela turned back to the now dubbed Naruto, "You were just being funny, right?"

"Partially, everything I said was true but I only did like that to emulate my former master."

"Former?"

"He died… awhile ago." Naruto looked away, his sunny disposition gone with his impossibly bright hair cast shadows over his eyes while Angela bit her lip in remorse.

Cam looked confused, "What's going on? We need answers, why is he depressed."

"He just remembered a teacher that died. He was apparently close to him."

"Well obviously everyone he knew is dead by now. Surely being frozen he would have realized no one would have survived," Brennan said logically.

"Sweetie, that only makes it worse."

"Yeah yeah yeah, this is sad and all but ask him why he has fox ears and a tail! No ask him if he was worshipped as a god and if he belonged to the-" He was cut off when Angela punched his arm.

"Be sensitive," Angela reprimanded.

"Yes dear." He promptly shut up but the spark was back in his eyes, he was bouncing with questions.

"We need to get answers though. I mean just because it hurts we need to know if he's a risk to national security not to mention what happened on that island," Cam said. They ended up debating amongst themselves about what was and what wasn't okay to ask Naruto. While they did this Naruto got increasingly more agitated at being ignored while obviously the topic of conversation.

Finally Kyuubi had had enough. He was not only a demon but a fox demon so he had a way with languages and started to pick up what they were going on about and he knew if he told his roomie that he would put an end to this conversation.

'Kit, I know what they're talking about.' Naruto gave skeptical snort.

'How? I don't think either of us have heard this language before.'

Kyuubi raised one of his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. If it were any other fox Naruto would have thought it cute but he had been with him to long and knew he had said something stupid.

'You've known me how long and you doubt my awesome powers. Must you doubt me?'

'Fine, I believe you. What are they saying?'

'They want to know about us really but that woman you can understand is concerned that it might hurt your feelings if they bring it up.'

'Really?' Naruto never really had anyone, human that is, that cared about his feelings without something other than being a good person behind it. Sure he had friends but they only cared after he saved them, and then there was Jiji but he was his responsibility, same with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka. He loved each of them dearly but very few had ever just cared about his feelings because he was human.

'Really.'

"Angela-san, thank you for trying to protect me but I don't mind what questions you ask. I'll let you know if it's too personal." Naruto seemed subdued and even though they had only known him a short amount of time.

"Are you sure sweetie?" It escaped her notice that he somehow knew what they were talking about.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?"

"Um, okay. Where are you from?"

"Konohagakure from the Land of Fire."

"And where is that?"

"The elemental nations."

"I don't know where that is. Can you point it out on a map if we were to show you?"

"Yeah but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Where am I and what is the year?"

"You're at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. which is part of the United States located in North America. The year is 2010 A.D. People think you've been frozen around four thousand years."

"The timing sounds about right. Thank you Angela-san." Naruto really didn't have any idea where he was but the timing sounded about right. He just gave Angela a smile as she turned to her colleagues.

"He said he's from some place in the 'Elemental Nations' and he's from the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves.' He said he would point it out on a map if we were to bring him one."

"I'll go get one. You continue to ask him questions," Cam said as she rushed out. Angela continued her questioning but stuck to less personal questions such as cultural things and learned that he came from a place full of ninjas and what sounded like magic and such. Everyone sans Hodgins believed he was either brain damaged from being frozen or it was a metaphor of some sort. Naruto offered to show them some but they declined for the moment if what the destructive power Naruto described just happened to be true.

Finally, Cam came back with a rolled up map. "Sorry it took so long. I had to go to another department to find a current map in Japanese. I couldn't find a complete one from four thousand years ago on such short notice."

"I guess we'll just have to make do," Brennan said. "Though I don't expect much."

"We'll have to see," Angela said. They spread out the map and a confused expression appeared on Naruto's.

"I don't think he can find it," Brennan looked a bit smug.

"Do you recognize anything?" Angela asked ignoring Brennan.

"I've only seen a world map once in my travels and all I can say is that this is missing a land mass here." Naruto pointed to the middle of the Pacific Ocean that had absolutely nothing.

"He said that the map is missing a continent."

"Is he sure?" Brennan sounded skeptical. There was no way an entire continent could just disappear like that in four thousand years without anyone picking up on it.

Naruto didn't need a translation for Brennan's tone. He hated being doubted with a passion and an anger mark appeared on his forehead while he slammed his hand on the desk. "You want proof."

Incidentally Bones didn't need a translation for that tone either and said with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, very much so." She crossed her arms.

Naruto grumbled to himself and pulled out a scroll from the inside of his jacket and spread it out on the table where the map was. To everyone else it looked like a piece of parchment with fancy squiggles.

"Naruto-san I don't see how this helps."

Naruto smirked and said, "Ready to see some magic." Everyone looked ashamed that Naruto could tell they doubted him, again except for Hodgins who just nodded.

Naruto bit his finger until it bled and before anyone could do anything he made a few hand signs and swiped his bleeding finger against the scroll. A second later there was a small poof of smoke and on top of the scroll was another scroll.

"How did he do that? There has to be a mechanical compartment that's activated by blood… there has to be," Brennan said. "Right?"

"I don't know Bren, this looks pretty mystical to me."

"I told you! I so told you!" Cam just stayed silent to observe what Naruto was doing.

When Naruto was finished he cleared his throat to show them his map. "I came across this map when I traveled to the most eastern part of the continent. I only looked at it once but figured it could be of use later on and what do you know! It was. See look here." Naruto pointed to the middle of the Pacific Ocean and instead of it being empty ocean like they expected there was a small continent.

Their eyes widened. "At-Atlantis! It's there!" Hodgins literally had giant tears in his happy sparkling eyes.

"That is the Elemental countries and that red dot there marks my home village. The entire continent was put under a genjutsu many years before I was born and the energy absorbed by the bijuu will keep it up for all time. Only one who knows how to release the illusions cast upon them will ever be able to find it. The only reason I'm not still there is because the giant turtle I was frozen on drifted out of range."

"What are the bijuu?"

Naruto's eyes darkened when he said, "Demons."

Angela's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

Naruto's tail and ears stilled. "I'd rather not say right now but I can help any other way."

"Okay, hold on. He says that the entire continent is hidden under an illusion and won't be able to be found by normal means. He also says he'll help us in any way he can."

"Tell him we would be eternally grateful." While Angela relayed the message of gratitude to Naruto Cam bit her lip and hoped they would get enough information in the two weeks they had before those men came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to post. If you want to get ahead this story is under the same title and pen name on fanfiction.net. I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Four

After some more questioning Naruto started to get antsy. Now that he was really starting to wake up he was getting hungry! Seriously, they were questioning him without realizing he hadn't eaten in four thousand years? Really? No common courtesy whatsoever. I mean even he knew better and he practically raised himself!

Naruto could tell they were about to ask him another question when he slammed his hand on the desk so hard made everyone jump at the action.

"Angela-san, I'm sorry but I haven't eaten in four thousand years! Give me some Ramen* or something. Anything! I'm starving." Angela translated and everyone looked down sheepish. They truly hadn't thought about that and really it seemed kind of obvious.

"We're so sorry Naruto. Of course you must be hungry! So tell me what ramen is to you because we do have a food called ramen but it might have changed through time."

Naruto looked at them indecorously. How could it even be thought to change Ramen? It was like when Ayame briefly lost her mind and turned Ichiraku's into a Tsukemen bar. Thank the Ramen Gods that he eventually convinced her to change it back.

"The most delicious thing in the world. A tasteful blending of hardy handmade noodles with an aromatic broth. Please don't tell me you heathens have besmirched the all holy Ramen?" A small pool of drool gathered in Naruto's mouth as he described his favorite food. He pitied those who never experienced the joys of Ramen.

Angela, although thinking Naruto's obsession with ramen a bit strange, brightened up and said, "Good it sounds like it hasn't changed too much than! Although here in the states," She pointed to where they were on the map, "there aren't really any ramen bars so most of it is instant stuff that takes three minutes to cook."

Naruto face faulted. Even four thousand years in the future where Ramen apparently did exist and mostly unchanged they never got rid of that dratted three minute wait that plagued him his whole life. What was the point of the future if it wasn't to improve upon these types of things?

"That's fine. Just please Ramen. Please!" Naruto was on his knees with his arms out beseeching them for food. Angela thought he looked like a person who was just rescued from a desert island begging for water. She paused to think about that because really that wasn't a comparison it was more of a tweaked summary.

"I think Wendell has a stash in his desk. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing some." Naruto perked up.

"Who is this Wendell and where is his desk?" A hopeful yet suspicious smile was on Naruto's lips.

"He's one of the interns here and he shares an office with the others down the hall across from the main lab. I'll sh-" Angela was cut off as Naruto made a few hand signs and with a swirl of leaves that appeared out of nowhere seemingly disappeared. Everyone was stunned for about a minute and a half.

"Where did he just go?" Cam demanded finally coming to her wits. She was in charge of everything and her top priority of the moment just disappeared into thin air. She was having to many surprises that day and she wouldn't be surprised if she went gray early just because of this case and Naruto.

As if the universe heard her mental plight loud yells and several crashes could be heard from down the hall. Three guesses to who it was and the first two didn't count.

They all quickly made their way towards the noise only to find Booth with Naruto in a headlock with what appeared to be another Naruto with a knife type thing pointed to the back of Booth's neck while another Naruto was coveting three packets of instant ramen. The only saving grace was no one else appeared to be around.

Yeah, this definitely confirmed her train of thought. She was definitely going to go gray early.

~Two minutes Earlier Down the Hall~

The moment Angela-san said where the Ramen was being held he shunshin'd in the direction Cam-San used earlier and quietly made his way down the hall.

With his ninja speed it only took about ten seconds to what he assessed to be the main lab area due to the size and the 'security' to the platform. While he did a quick sweep of the area he saw four doors that led to offices. The smallest of which was the only one with multiple writings on the plaque so he quickly deduced that was where his goal was... That and his Ramen-senses were tingling. There comes a point when you love something so much you just know when it's in the area even if you don't know.

Naruto ran to the door only to find it locked. Frustrated he made two clones to keep guard while he picked the door lock. It took him about thirty seconds to get it to open. When he heard the tell tale click he turned to his clones and said, "Okay men, I'm about to go and get the good stuff. You make sure no one interrupts." Both clones gave a nod while grumbling about them wanting to get the Ramen.

Naruto searched the office for about a minute before finding the stash. There were only three in there but for now that would be enough to tide him over before finding more. Sure he had some in his scrolls but those were for emergency purposes and only eaten sparingly.

He was walking out of the office when he and his clones noticed a guy walking down the hall. The guy was tall. Maybe a foot taller than his five foot three inches with broad shoulders and solid muscles with short brown hair.

Naruto knew this person was someone he should be wary of. Naruto knew he would win in a fight but this man was obviously a warrior of some sort and he knew nothing about this societies fighting techniques and weapons.

The man spotted Naruto and started to talk.

"Hey, this is a restricted area gentlemen so I'm going to have to ask you for some I.D." Naruto didn't know what he meant and Kyuubi was still just grasping the language so all he did was look at the man with a blank stare. After ten seconds of this the man got agitated and asked once more for identification and when was not promptly shown he went into a defensive stance reaching back to grab some handcuffs.

Naruto however not knowing what the man was saying or reaching for made his clones go on the offensive while he protected his Ramen. After a thirty second scuffle one clone allowed himself to be caught while the other put a kunai to his neck. While Naruto watched he could only try to figure out why it was always him that got into these situations.

Naruto then decided this was pointless but just as he was about to leave Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Brennan came running into the room. Brennan looked worried for the man, not seeming to notice the clones just yet, Angela looked worried for Naruto while Cam just looked tired and sighed. Hodgins was smirking at how Naruto got the dime on Booth and the clones. Dear Science the clones! He couldn't wait to see what Naruto could do! The possibilities!

"Booth, Naruto what's going on? And why are there three of you?" Cam asked sternly. Angela translated for Naruto. The clones dispersed much to Hodgins delight and sadness since no one else seemed to really notice them except Cam but that wasn't her focus right now.

Booth and Naruto started to explain what happened and by the time they were over everyone looked sheepish and introductions were made.

Booth extended his hand in friendship, "What is a little fighting between friends? Seeley Booth, FBI."

After Angela translated Naruto grasped his hand and replied with a, "Uzumaki Naruto. Former ninja of the Leaf. Friends." This reminded him so much of when he shook hands with Gaara after saving him. That thought led him to many others of his friends who he considered family... and how they were all gone with no chance of joining them. Naruto started to tear up and turned away. Even after four thousand and three years he still missed his friends. Kyuubi helped and he was mostly over it but still it hurt.

"Hun, are you okay?" Angela asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just miss my friends from back home," Naruto murmured back with a shrug and then snapped out of the mood. "Enough sadness! It's Ramen time!" Naruto said cheerfully while holding up his stolen packets of instant Ramen.

The others noticed the quick emotional roller coaster and Cam decided that since things were left to her discretion she was going to make Naruto speak with Sweets soon but in the mean time she was going to learn all about this apparent ball of sunshine ninja who was obsessed with ramen.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not adding the chapters liked I promised! I have been really busy in real life... Sorry.


	6. Chapter Five

Lance POV

I sat in my office looking across the coffee table at my latest patient. The patient is male, late teens, blonde hair, blue eyes, curious scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and a subtle tension about him that to an untrained eye would go overlooked. I can tell by his muscle structure and the way he walks he's a trained fighter and he his file is almost completely blacked out… it's not like I haven't dealt with cases like that before but when I do... well it's only logical to conclude that this could get interesting.

Now at this point I would normally get down to what needed to be said tactfully and slowly obviously but still a start but there was one problem. My patient didn't speak English and I only had very few words of Japanese from watching anime and I highly doubted those words would be of much help in an actual conversation of this nature. So in short there was no way to communicate to each other about what needed to be said without a translator and that would make an already awkward conversation even more so.

"Are you sure he's alright with this? He looks like he's about to bolt." And it was true. He kept fidgeting and eyeing the door like he was waiting for the opportune moment to sneak away like a ninja or something.

"Sweetie, he needs to do this and he knows this needs to be done." Angela looked firm when saying this. I wasn't wasn't surprised to see she genuinely cared for this Naruto. She was very open and free and with that came the ability to be compassionate which led her to get her heart broken more often than not but was able to move on quickly. I felt sorry for her and yet envied her at the same time. Even though Daisy and I had been over for over six months I still felt a loss and I knew it would be hard to start again.

"And he like totally trusts you should this at some point get to personal?" I wanted to be clear.

"Honey, I'm more worried about him not trusting you than me." She had a valid point. He did know her and she did literally speak his language. Why should he trust a man he just met over her?

"I concede to your point." I turned from Angela to Naruto and look straight into his eyes. It was my first time doing so and I must admit I'd never seen such a shade of blue that brilliant before. They were riddled with emotion, everything from anger and rage to sadness and defeat. I recognized that look. It was the same as the agents I've helped before after being under the stress of the constant threat of death when they were overseas or a particularly tragic undercover mission, it was also the same as my own when I looked into the mirror as a child when I was still with my biological parents. Well the past is in the past and it was no time to let my mind wander.

"Well let's get started. Naruto, may I call you Naruto?" I decided the direct approach would be the best. Angela translated and he gave a decisive nod of consent. "Good, my name is Lance Sweets and you can call me which ever name you are more comfortable in using." I paused to let Angela translate before continuing, "Alright, I really don't have any information about you so why don't you tell me about yourself? I heard from Angela you like Ramen?" Taking it slow. That's how I shall take it.

3rd Person POV

For the next hour Lance and Naruto talked about nothing really. It was small talk to get comfortable with each other and it really wasn't supposed to be anything more than that. Naruto told a brief and heavily revised version of his childhood and his later life when he finally got friends, he excluded their deaths but Lance could tell by how he spoke of them that they had long since passed. Naruto also left out anything that might make him seem like he wasn't from this time era as a request from Cam since she needed to keep his information within the department and it wasn't that she didn't trust Sweets it's just that the less people who knew the better and it was already bad enough that Booth found out. For Naruto though it wasn't too hard considering from what he had seen his culture had been surprisingly advanced for the time and shared many of the qualities and items of today's world. He was surprised though that no one seemed to have chakra and regarded what he did as magic. It bothered him slightly. Magic? Really? He wasn't the most educated fellow around but even he knew that chakra wasn't something as silly and unreal as simple as magic.

Through their light conversation they realized they had some things in common. They both loved sunny days the best but found the rain to be refreshing and can not be done with out. They both loved the smell of oranges and agreed action movies were much better than romances (Angela was shocked that Naruto knew what a movie was let alone the different genres but she hid it well). They both strove for their goals in life because of their past and both found gardening relaxing. They knew what it's like to have someone close to them leave to advance themselves even though in Lance's case it was a girlfriend rather than a best friend. However more importantly though they both loved Ramen.

Although Lance didn't practically worship like Naruto did, he did have a healthy respect and soft spot for it. When he was very little, before social services saved him, ramen was the only hot thing he could make on his own and could be stored for a long while before going bad. It was also very cheap so he was allowed to have more of it than other food. It had kept from starvation and he was forever grateful. He of course didn't tell Naruto all this. By the end of the session Lance had quite a few new recipes and surprisingly so did Naruto.

Needless to say the session went well and everyone parted ways smiling while making the next appointment.

Lance felt that for a fist session it had gone pretty well. He now had a bit more information about his patient but he could tell that Naruto hadn't told the whole truth in what little he did share of his life but that was to be expected. The next time they met he was going to ask Naruto to go just a bit more in depth to try and discern what they needed to work on during their time together. Overall though from what he knew of Naruto he knew his initial thought of this character study being interesting was right. Naruto was an interesting person and he was eager to learn more. Maybe when this was all over they could be friends? It was very unprofessional but he didn't have very many friends.

Naruto left the office with Angela smiling. He was relieved that Lance hasn't asked to go into detail about Them yet as he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell someone else more about them. While Kyuubi, whose name he had learned during their time together was Kurama, knew what had happened and he had talked a bit about it with him it wasn't the same. Kurama had been there but he wasn't human and as such couldn't really understand how Naruto felt and even thought they talked it only helped bandage the wounds in his heart slightly. Even after four thousand years he still felt a strong pang in his chest every time he thought of them.

To Naruto Lance seemed like a nice guy. Kind of like a combination of Kiba's friendliness with Shikamaru's smarts, Hinata's calmness and Gaara's sad eyes. It was a nice combination and he could see himself being very good friends with him. He was shocked to learn that Lance was six years older than him though but he looked maybe twenty but then again Naruto too looked younger than he actually was. Well whatever he looks like the guy liked Ramen and Angela seemed to trust him and for now that was good enough to strike up a pain in Naruto's heart lessened ever so slightly after the session.

During the entire thing Kyuubi stood back and watched. He kept a special eye on the new man all the while with a mischievous smile, plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner! There are more chapters posted on fanfiction.net.. I thought I already put them here but I didn't so I'll probably be moving the rest over within the next few days. If there are any mistakes let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and help me correct any mistakes I might have made... I write a lot when I'm tired so I usually make mistakes and don't catch them or I write something and it makes total sense to me and then in reality it looks like I'm high or something. Seriously. Flames are welcomed since I like to use them to help make smores! Mmmmmmmmm, smores... Smores to all those who review! Please and thank you! I hope you liked it so far!


End file.
